1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a platform system, in particular to a platform system suitable for use with a climbing screen; and to a climbing screen comprising the platform system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In modern construction, particularly in the construction of high rise buildings it is common to have a central core, which houses lift shafts and stairs and which provides support to the floors of the construction, wherein the central core and floors are formed by poured concrete. Such structures commonly have no external walls. During large periods of construction therefore, the floors remain open at their edges. It is only when a façade is introduced that the perimeter of the building is enclosed. Such open floors cause numerous health and safety risks. Workers operating on the exposed floors of the construction are at risk of falling from the construction. Workers or members of the public on the ground are at risk from tools, equipment or debris falling from the exposed floors.
It is known to provide safety screens, which extend around at least a portion of the perimeter of constructions, which effectively provide a temporary façade. These safety screens are advantageously moveable vertically to protect the perimeter of any required floor as the construction progresses. Such screens are commonly referred to as “climbing screens”. Movement of the climbing screens up the construction may be effected either by crane or by hydraulic lifting equipment located on floors of the construction.
These climbing screens typically comprise a climbing rail and a safety screen. The climbing rail is engaged, in use, by floor guides, which project outwardly from the edges of the floors. The floor guides allow translation of the climbing screen along the construction and are further operable to lock the position of the climbing screen adjacent appropriate floors during use.
Typically, climbing screens have been of a fixed width, which has not been a problem in the construction of conventional high rise buildings. There is, however, a recent trend for high rise buildings of unconventional form, wherein the cross-section of the building varies through its height. There would be a great advantage to provide a climbing screen with platforms that could have their lengths altered easily and safely whilst the climbing screen was mounted to the building, to allow for adaption to the building as the climbing screen rises.
Prior art platform systems have been proposed which feature mechanisms for allowing their extension/retraction in use, however, these have suffered from drawbacks.